User talk:AgentGoldfish
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User:AgentGoldfish! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 02:04, October 16, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Issue 5: October 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Issue 6: November 1, 2009 test of my new signature test this is only a test --Goldfish Let's talk sometime, kay :) 04:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) --The snack that smiles back! Goldfish Let's talk sometime, kay :) 04:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) --The snack that smiles back! [[User:AgentGoldfish|Goldfish Let's talk sometime, kay :)]] 04:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The snack that smiles back! [[User:AgentGoldfish|Goldfish Let's talk sometime, kay :)]] 04:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) [[User: AgentGoldfish|The snack that smiles back!]] 04:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! 04:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) --The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! 04:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. I COMMAND YOU!! 04:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. I COMMAND YOU!! 04:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. I COMMAND YOU!! 04:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. 04:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Issue 7: November 16, 2009 How to mark a page for deletion. Just put at the top of the page. — RRabbit42 05:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Issue 8: December 1, 2009 Hi Hi Goldie, how's school? LOL.--Tri State International Airport! 06:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Just finished the test, expecting a B on most... --Tri State International Airport! 10.44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Issue 9: December 16, 2009 Hullo Again Hi again, seen you have a good album artwork. If you need any help for Photoshop just leave a message.-Good landin' Capt'n December 19 2009, 18.19 (UTC) Re:I have a question... Hi, AgentGoldfish! Sorry, but you're gonna need to ask RRabbit about that one; he handles the technical aspects of the Gazette, i.e., putting it all together. Cheers, The Flash {talk} 18:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Issue 10: December 27, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Issue 11: January 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Issue 12: January 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Issue 13: February 1, 2010 ? is your last name really Darkskull? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 23:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Issue 14: February 16, 2010 Your Rubber Chain Thingamajig......thingy. So, I heard you are trying to break the world record for the longest rubber chain. Can I help? If you need someone for support, well here it goes. GO GOLDFISH GO, GO GOLDFISH!! Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!)03:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: The......you know what I'm talkin' 'bout. OKay!! You live in Nevada?? How many rubber bands do you have so far? Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) Whoa. That is a lot of rubber bands. How big is each rubber band ball? Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) XD! Hey got any ideas for the AiM:AG? Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) 03:43, March 12, 2010 (UTC) You should make both story and blog, well, at least that's what I think. Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Issue 15: March 1, 2010 Invitation Greetings AgentGoldfish, We invite you to join us in this exciting opportunity. Soon we will be launching the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Community Message Board, and would like some input. Through detailed research we have decided you would be a good choice for initial testing purposes. Given this is only a test run, we request you not publicly acknowledge this boards existence on the Wiki itself. Failure to comply to this request will result in consequences. Please have fun and thank you for your continued support. Sincerely, The Phineas and Ferb Wiki Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Issue 16: March 16, 2010 I have 12 Phineas and Ferb things compared to your 17! However I only counted 11. I have: Periodic Table Long Sleeve Shirt Agent P T Shirt (3) Phineas and Ferb White T Shirt with Perry Perry Plush (Talking) Phineas Plush (Talking) Ferb Plush (Talking) Phineas and Ferb Valentine Cards "Oh, Christmas Tree!" book Phineas and Ferb (video game)) Script that I made to Phineas and Ferb movie Color Explosion (P&F) AgentP 17:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Issue 17: April 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Issue 18: April 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Issue 19: May 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Issue 20: May 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Issue 21: June 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Issue 22: June 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Issue 23: July 1, 2010 perry Baljeet in Sluggy Freelance comic.gif| blah balh perry is creepy in real life Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Issue 24: July 16, 2010 Summer Belongs to You! You are obviously on since you made an edit on Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension. Where are the spoiling spoilers of Summer Belongs To You? Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Issue 25: August 1, 2010 why i can not post on blog? why can we not post on your build your own perry the platypus inaction figure blog i wanted to see what peopole said? Anyways to answer your question i live in minnesota so i am going to the one in the mall of america! - ferb! ferb! 00:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: My old username is the username i have now,it's just i never edited with so it never saved the progress on the top of my page--User:K8lkgg Helping Us on a Page Help! Since you were at Comic-Con and saw Everything's Better with Perry, can you please help us with the article of the same name? Please! Poptropica411 14:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Issue 26: August 16, 2010 this is a test 04:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Issue 27: September 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Issue 28: September 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Mom Suit I want to know how you got parts of your mom suit to stay on, if that's OK. : How you get the beak to stay on horizontally? : What did you use to stick the eyes on, glue, sellotape or something else? : What type of paint did you use? Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 15:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Rival Talk You mean Daisy56.Michelpacheo1 17:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Baljinda and Shipping I sent you a message about it, but you never responded? Did you delete it? If you did, WHY!? Second, what's with you and shipping Baljinda? And why do you hate shipping? Tpffan5196 03:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the double postTpffan5196 03:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how I deleted it. And I'm not one of those "over the top" flamers to people who don't like my shippings. Tpffan5196 19:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Baljinda and Shipping I sent you a message about it, but you never responded? Did you delete it? If you did, WHY!? Second, what's with you and shipping Baljinda? And why do you hate shipping? Tpffan5196 03:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011